The objective of this research is to study the products and mechanisms of electrochemical oxidation reactions of a variety of compounds which contain the aliphatic amine functional group. This is undertaken with the aim of studying similarities and differences in chemical, biological and electrochemical oxidation processes. To this end, attempts will be made to select examples for study about which information is available concerning mechanisms and products of chemical and biological oxidation processes. A further aim is the evaluation of the usefulness of anodic oxidation, in nonaqueous systems, as a technique for performing useful structural alterations on relatively complex molecules of biochemical and pharmacological importance. In doing this, an attempt will be made to ascertain the limitations of this type of reaction, with particular reference to the reactivities of a broad selection of organic functional groups which commonly occur in compounds of this type.